Eclats de Maraudeur
by liza Black
Summary: Les instants volés de la vie des maraudeurs, pas à pas, chapitre par chapitre, de l'enfance en passant par Poudlard et s'achevant avec eux...
1. Perdu

**Note d'auteur**** : 'Instants de Vie' est une fic en plusieurs parties, six exactement, une pour James, pour Sirius, pour Remus, pour Peter, pour Lily et pour Severus. Il y aura environs 10 chapitres par partie, parcourant des instants dans la vie de chacun, jusqu'à leurs morts.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, publication toutes les semaines, le samedi. **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 1 : perdu**

_James, 7 ans. _

_Forêt de Godric'Hollow..._

Il courait, tout était noir autour de lui, Il traversa une masse qu'il n'identifia pas, des buissons d'épines, il s'en rendit compte au moment où celles-ci se plantèrent une à une dans ses jambes, ses bras, son visage. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, mais il continua sa course, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Depuis combien de temps courait-il comme ça ? Il ne savait pas exactement, tout à l'heure il faisait jour, maintenant la lune était haute dans le ciel. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné ? Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenu, mais il était bien trop curieux, et cela lui avait causé des ennuis, encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il avait vu cette forme blanche errait entre les arbres de l'orée de la forêt, il avait été comme poussé en avant vers elle. Il l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ne plus voir le manoir derrière lui, il ne s'en était pas inquiété, il n'avait pas peur de cet endroit, il n'avait pas peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin, il n'avait pas peur tout court…

L'avertissement résonnait très clairement dans sa tête à présent, mais trop tard, comme toujours il s'en rendait compte une fois que c'était fait, apprendrait-il un jour de ses erreurs ? Il en doutait…

Et puis, ses pieds semblèrent ne plus vouloir continuer, il tomba en avant et heurta durement le sol. Il décida qu'il en avait marre de courir, maintenant il devait réfléchir, c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit la douleur montait de sa cheville jusqu'en haut de sa tête. Il s'entendit hurler, sa cheville était cassée, impossible d'avancer maintenant… Il allait mourir ici, de faim, de soif, dévoré par un animal quelconque, peut-être se ferait-il mordre par un loup garou ? Sa mère l'avait prévenu, et il se sentit sombrer.

Un chatouillement le réveilla et avec lui, la douleur, il poussa un petit gémissement et il entendit un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait rapidement. Il releva la tête, mais il n'y voyait rien, ses lunettes s'étaient cassées lorsqu'il était tombé.

Ce qui s'était éloigné tout à l'heure se rapprocha à nouveau, le chatouillement reprit, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du museau d'un animal. Il leva les yeux, il s'agissait d'un cerf. Il leva la main, l'animal recula un peu, il tendit à nouveau sa main, se fit renifler, puis il toucha le poil court du museau, et le cerf baissa la tête.

Le garçon se sentit à nouveau très faible et sombra, laissant retomber sa tête et sa main sur le sol boueux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il sentit que son corps tout entier était en mouvement. Il releva les yeux. Il était sur le dos du cerf, qui marchait, comme s'il savait très bien où il allait, il voulu protester, mais il n'en avait pas la force, peut-être l'animal le menait-il quelque part pour mieux pouvoir le dévorer ? Mais il était à bout de force, et même sa panique ne fut pas suffisante pour qu'il puisse esquisser un seul mouvement. Bientôt une lumière vint lui éblouir les yeux, il aperçut une trouée dans le paysage sombre de la forêt et il reconnut la plus haute tour du manoir.

Il fut surprit. Puis le cerf le déposa à terre, ils se regardèrent un instant, le garçon ne parlait pas, l'animal restait silencieux. Puis des bruits de voix retentirent faisant fuir le cerf, il galopa jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et se retourna pour fixer à nouveau le garçon.

- James ! Oh merci Merlin, tu es vivant !

Cette voix lui était familière, bientôt deux bras le serrèrent presque désespérément, sa mère avait franchement dû s'inquiéter cette fois ! On le souleva, et il en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt, le cerf avait disparut, il distingua vaguement une lueur blanche qui semblait voler d'arbre en arbre.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard.

**A suivre…**


	2. Peur

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci à Bec de Lily pour sa review! J'espère lever le voile pour toi!**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 2 : Peur**

_James, 8 ans. _

_Manoir des Potter, Godric'Hollow..._

- James !

Le garçon souffla en se regardant dans la glace. Sa mère l'avait obligé à vêtir une robe de sorcier d'une élégance qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'aima pas son reflet. Il avait l'air trop sérieux.

Il jeta un œil à ses cheveux et pour la première fois il fut heureux que sa mère n'ait pas pu les coiffer correctement, des épis pointaient partout au dessus de sa tête et il sourit.

- James ! Vas-tu de décider à descendre ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'élança dans les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée du manoir, faisant une entrée fracassante, sa mère lui lança un regard clairement contrarié. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

C'est alors qu'il les aperçut. La femme au regard dur et à la posture droite et l'homme aux pupilles vides et au teint pale. Il les détesta tout de suite.

Sa mère lui présenta le couple, lui faisant nettement comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il soit irréprochable, le représentant vivant de toute la bonne éducation qu'on avait pu lui inculquer. James chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'on lui avait appris et tenta de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour sa mère, il n'était pas question qu'elle est à avoir honte de lui.

Il les salua poliment, l'expression de la femme lui indiqua qu'il s'en était bien sortit et il sentit sa mère se détendre à ses cotés.

- Quel enfant charmant, ma chère !

Sa mère acquiesça fièrement et ma mère sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Mais très chère, je ne vois pas ton garçon, où est-il ?

La femme se renfrogna.

- Sirius est puni, il n'a pas le droit de quitter sa chambre ! Répondit la femme d'une voix aigue.

- Cet enfant est décidément une honte pour notre famille !

La voix rauque et dure de Mr Black retentit dans le hall, et James en trembla de la tête aux pieds. Pour la première fois il sentit de la peur. Effrayé comme jamais, il se rapprocha de sa mère, lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

Sa mère ne fit aucun commentaire, et James la remercia intérieurement, car il savait que son attitude n'était pas convenable, qu'il faisait preuve d'impolitesse. Mais en croisant le regard maternel de Mme Potter, il fut rassuré. Sa mère ne lui en voulait pas et elle pressa même sa main d'un geste tendre, elle le protégerait.

James osa alors regarder à nouveau cet homme qui le terrifiait, ses pupilles noires le glacèrent tout entier et il frémit pour ce garçon qui avait son âge et qui devait affronter ce regard tous les jours.

Il eut pitié de Sirius Black.


	3. Jeux

**Bonne lecture !**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 3 : Jeux**

_James, 10 ans._

_Manoir des Potter, Godric'Hollow_

Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant lourdement trembler les murs, suivit immédiatement par un éclat de rire franc, s'approchant plus d'un aboiement de chien que d'un rire humain. James se renfrogna.

- Ne fais pas cette tête James ! Cette fois j'ai gagné à la loyale !

James observa les quelques cartes sur ses jambes croisées, elles étaient rosies par l'explosion, tableau cuisant de sa défaite. Il détestait perdre ! Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard rieur de son ami et sa colère s'envola.

Le garçon se leva et fourra ses mains dans sa poche, le regardant de haut. James lui avait toujours envié son flegme naturel. Il le regarda arpenter la pièce de long en large et il sourit.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

James haussa des épaules, ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter la chambre, ses parents avaient été très clairs à ce sujet. Ils recevaient du monde, et les enfants n'y étaient pas acceptés. Son ami le savait, et James sentait bien que très bientôt il allait l'entraîner dans une nouvelle aventure qui allait lui valoir au moins trois semaines de punition.

- Et si on allait jeter un œil ?

Et voilà ! Ca ne s'était pas fait attendre, James aurait pu répliquer, le raisonner, mais il savait que c'était inutile, son ami aurait le dessus, saurait le convaincre. James n'était pas de nature influençable mais il aimait son ami, et bien que la punition soit toujours pénible après, il ne regrettait jamais de s'être laisser emporter par lui.

James se leva, presque résigné et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, il se tourna vers son ami pour bien clarifier les choses.

- Tu sais qu'on va se faire prendre si on va là-bas.

Son ami le regarda.

- C'est possible.

- C'est sûr. Répliqua James immédiatement.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son compère et comme toujours il lui envia cette assurance naturelle.

- Oui.

James le regarda longuement, est-ce que son meilleur ami était fou ?

C'était une éventualité à laquelle il avait réfléchit plusieurs fois sans y trouver de réponse franche. Il se passait des choses dans sa vie que James ne pouvait pas comprendre et qui les séparaient parfois, creusant un gouffre entre eux. Mais il était son ami, son meilleur ami et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, alors il le suivit en dehors de sa chambre.

- Allons-y alors, Sirius, mais ne dit pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Le garçon lui fit un magnifique sourire, ses yeux se mirent à rire, et James décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais cette lueur ne disparaisse de son regard.

- T'es génial James !

- Ouais. Je te préviens, je veux ma revanche après ça !

- Si tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules, enfonçant à nouveau ses poings dans ses poches de pantalon.

- Et je gagnerais cette fois !

Il tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

- Rêve !

**A suivre...**


	4. Plan

**Bonjour à tous! Pour répondre rapidement à certaines questions, il n'y aura pas forcement un chapitre par an, le découpage sera un peu aléatoire, je rapelle que je mets en ligne toutes les fins de semaine!**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture de ce chapitre!**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 3 : Plan**

_James, 11 ans._

_Poudlard, couloir du 2ème étage..._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était perdu ! Lui ! Il soupira d'agacement, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis au creux de sa main.

Il avait eut l'idée ingénieuse de se dessiner le plan pour se rendre de la tour de Gryffondor à la Grande Salle. Mais voilà il était en retard, alors il avait courut, au détour d'un couloir il s'était appuyé contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, et maintenant l'encre avait bavée, effaçant en grande partie sa si brillante idée !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux et maudit intérieurement Sirius de ne pas l'avoir réveillé à l'heure, maintenant il allait rater le petit déjeuné et arrivait en retard à son premier cours.

Il se décida à avancer et il entendit des éclats de voix au bout de son couloir. Il y eut de nouveau plusieurs bruits sourds et un grand éclat de rire, il accéléra le pas. En arrivant, il tourna à droite, puis il vit une fille aux longs cheveux roux tentait de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées tout autour d'elle. Il aperçut vaguement deux silhouettes s'éloigner. Il se précipita vers la fillette et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

La rousse sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux d'un vert intense, son cœur fit un drôle de bon dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre à un rythme frénétique, si vite qu'il se retrouva essoufflé comme s'il l'avait courut un cent mètre.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi toi aussi ?

James fut surpris de son ton peu avenant et la regarda un moment sans comprendre.

- Non.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et lorsqu'elle fut à peu près sûre qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à rire d'elle, elle se détourna et continua de rassembler ses affaires.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Parce que j'en ai envie !

Comme elle haussa des épaules, il prit ça pour un oui et en un rien de temps, ses livres, encres et matériel de potions étaient à nouveau dans son sac. Elle eut un petit air satisfait et replaça une de ses mèches de feu derrière son oreille et le cœur de James bondit à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

- Je m'appelle James Potter.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, son expression était indéchiffrable et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je sais qui tu es.

- Ah…

Il n'osa poursuivre la conversation ayant légèrement l'impression que de son coté, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Et, en effet, il la vit remettre son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule pour s'en aller. Elle fit quelques pas où James se sentit plus mal que jamais. Pourquoi le détestait-elle ? Il ne lui avait rien fait, il avait été gentil avec elle !

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, semblant l'attendre, il la regarda avec le sentiment d'être un vrai crétin, il ne comprenait rien ! Elle dû s'en apercevoir et se tourna totalement vers lui.

- Tu es en première année ?

- Oui.

- On a cours ensemble.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut le blason de Gryffondor sur son uniforme, elle était en première année elle aussi ! Il la rejoignit rapidement et elle lui offrit son premier sourire et James su qu'il se souviendrait longtemps de cet instant.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac tandis que James mémorisait son prénom et le gravait dans son cerveau. Finalement elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Tiens.

James prit machinalement ce qu'elle lui tendait mais la regarda un peu stupéfait.

- Tu as de l'encre sur le visage.

Il rougit violemment et elle se mit à rire doucement. Après qu'il se soit essuyé en frottant bien partout, amusant la rousse de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lui demandait s'il en avait encore et qu'elle répondait par l'affirmative. Puis, ils se mirent en marche côte à côte en silence.

Arrivés devant la porte de la classe de potions, la jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers lui, arrêtant à nouveau son cœur.

- Merci, James.

Elle avait des yeux magnifiques et un sourire éblouissant. Puis elle entra dans la salle de classe et elle lui manquait déjà.

James était amoureux de Lily.

**A suivre...**


	5. Idée

**Merci à Catherine Broke qui me laisse toujours une review pour m'encourager dans ce projet! Merci à toi, j'attends toujours ton avis avec impatience !!!!!!**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 5 : Idée**

_James, 13 ans_

_Poudlard, Tour de Gryffondor..._

- James debout !

Il entendit clairement la voix de Sirius l'appeler mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il était bien trop fatigué pour ça !

- James ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, on ne pourra pas voir Remus avant le début des cours !

Il sursauta, et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, assis sur son lit, tapotant maladroitement sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé la vue, il remarqua que Sirius commençait à perdre patience.

- Je vais y aller sans toi !

- Arrête ça, c'est bon je suis debout ! Donne moi cinq minutes.

- Tu en as trois à partir de maintenant !

James se tourna pour voir si son ami était réellement sérieux. Il lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor contempler sa montre très attentivement.

- Peter n'est pas là ?

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Tu dis ?

- Il est déjà à l'infirmerie !

Trois minutes plus tard, ils descendaient dans la salle commune. James aperçut Lily et lui fit un petit signe auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- Attends moi deux secondes !

- James ! Râla son ami exaspéré.

Il s'avança vers la rouquine.

- Bonjour Lily, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La Gryffondor referma son livre d'un coup sec et le fusilla du regard.

- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Elle disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et après un soupir résigné, il rejoignit Sirius.

- Elle a encore dit non ?

James acquiesça en silence, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami, un peu honteux. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, le seul geste de réconfort qu'il connaissait, et James lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Un jour, elle dira oui. Tu verras Sirius, je sais que j'ai raison.

- Si tu le dis !

En franchissant le seuil de l'infirmerie, James sentit son estomac se contracter. Remus se trouvait dans un des lits, un livre sur ses genoux, des bleus et des coupures sur les mains et les jambes. Ses cernes étaient plus foncés que jamais, il avait l'air mal, et James détestait voir son ami souffrir. Il aurait vendu son âme pour sauver Remus de lui-même, mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Toujours dans tes livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, Remus ?

Sirius prit place aux cotés de son ami, son air enjoué plaqué sur le visage, sa tête de circonstance comprit James.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Le chapitre sur les animagus.

- C'est quoi un animagus ? Intervint Sirius.

- Des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animaux, tu n'écoutes jamais en cours ?

Sirius fit un geste de la main, signe qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, comme la plupart des choses pour lui, et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa nuit.

- Comme les autres.

Sa voix était plate, mais ces yeux gardaient encore les traces du souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait dû passer à se battre contre lui, à se blesser lui-même, car rien ni personne ne pouvait rassasier ses instincts de loup.

Un jour, il s'était promis de trouver une parade pour qu'il ne soit plus seul, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient échoués, lui, Sirius et Peter. Il soupira, impuissant.

James détester voir Remus comme ça et il détestait les nuits de pleine lune !

**A suivre...**


	6. Erreur

**Disclamer (que j'avais oublié) : Tout ceci appartiens à JK Rowling (la veinarde!).**

**Merci à Nolyssa (oui les nuits de pleines lunes seront bien meilleures pour eux!) C'est sûr), à Melle Toppy (bien sûr qu'on les verra en animagus! Mais pas pour cette fois.) Et à Catherine Broke (contente que ça continue de te plaire).**

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 6 : Erreur**

_James, 15 ans._

_Poudlard, terrain de quiditch…_

James vola autour du terrain, fit le tour des quatre gradins au couleur des trois maisons de Poudlard, puis finalement, s'arrêta sur le banc le plus haut de celui de Gryffondor. Il posa son balai à terre, et soupirant lourdement, se laissa tomber sur un banc.

Il contempla le ciel étoilé pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Sirius avait été trop loin cette fois, à cause de lui, ils étaient tous dans une situation délicate.

Il avait fallu qu'il lui dise, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il détestait Rogue au point de ne reculer devant rien, même au détriment de ses amis, et James lui en voulait pour ça. Il était en colère contre lui en ce moment et s'il n'était pas sortit prendre l'air, cela aurait pu mal finir entre eux.

Que dirait-il à Remus demain ? Comment se sentirait-il en apprenant qu'il avait failli tuer le Serpentard et que c'était son meilleur ami qui le lui avait offert en dîner ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, lorsque Rogue rapporterait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, Dumbledore compris, qu'ils étaient des animagus non déclarés ? Azkaban n'était pas réellement dans les projets d'avenir du jeune homme…

Il soupira à nouveau en maudissant Sirius une fois de plus, mais qu'avait-il dans le crâne ? Etait-il fou comme il l'avait soupçonné des années plus tôt ? Etait-il vraiment prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il le gênait ? Devait-il réellement s'en inquiéter, Sirius pourrait-il mal tourné, était-ce un signe qu'il devait prendre en compte ?

Jusque là James s'était toujours amusé du comportement un peu irréfléchi et insouciant de Sirius, il l'avait même admiré pour cela, l'avait parfois même imité ! Aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami lui faisait peur… et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Remus demain matin et croiser à nouveau le regard de Severus Rogue au détour d'un couloir sans détourner les yeux.

Il se rendait bien compte que le Serpentard avait beaucoup de cartes contre eux maintenant, et James le savait, il s'en servirait à leurs dépends, au moment opportun, il les abattraient sans pitié.

James grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains secouant sa chevelure rebelle. Il n'entendit pas les petits pas résonner dans la tour, trop occupé à ressasser les évènements de la soirée. La silhouette émergea du noir et fila, légère, jusqu'à lui. James sentit qu'il n'était plus seul au moment où quelqu'un se laissa tomber lourdement à ses cotés.

Il regarda le nouvel arrivant, un peu étonné, puis fixa de nouveau les étoiles. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi aborder en premier, puis finalement l'un d'eux se décida.

- Je suis désolé mon vieux.

James regarda son ami d'enfance surprit, il n'avait jamais entendu Sirius s'excuser pour quoique se soit. Lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait tord, il se contentait d'éviter le sujet et de détourner la conversation.

James sourit un peu, il savait que c'était loin d'être suffisant, mais cela voulait dire que Sirius décidait d'affronter le problème au lieu de le fuir comme d'habitude, et qu'il en assumerait les conséquences.

- Sirius… soupira t-il.

- Ouais, je sais.

James regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, il y décela quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant, de la peur…

- Tu crois que tu pourras toujours rester mon ami après ça ?

James le regarda un peu étonné et constata que son ami attendait sa réponse, effrayé. Oui, il lui en en voulait, c'est vrai, mais Sirius était plus qu'un ami pour lui, il était comme un frère ! Jamais il lui serait venu à l'esprit de l'abandonner. Rien que de penser qu'un jour ils pouvaient être séparés lui faisait mal au point que s'en était insoutenable. Alors, ce n'était pas lui qui le ferait ! Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu es comme un frère pour moi.

Sirius lui sourit sans cacher son soulagement.

- Et Remus ?

James réfléchit un moment.

- J'espère qu'il saura te pardonner.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Moi aussi.

Un ange passa, puis James décida qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et qu'il était de plus en plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le couvre feu, mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Il se leva donc en pensant qu'il se passerait bien de se disputer encore avec Lily, aujourd'hui il avait eut son compte et il aurait du mal à supporter que s'ajoute à la liste le mépris de la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant.

Les deux compères rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor en évitant de croiser Rusard, ils empruntèrent des passages connus d'eux seuls et déboulèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune. Comme James l'avait redouté, Lily s'y trouvait, mais elle n'était pas seule, Peter était à ses cotés.

Elle releva la tête en les entendants, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude, James croisa son regard et il remarqua que ses yeux étaient un peu rouge. Il se retint in extremis de lui demander comment elle allait, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse attention à elle, elle préférait qu'il l'ignore, et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de braver cet interdit.

Peter lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'avança vers eux, son ami lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Alors le blond se tourna vers Sirius avec un franc sourire et ils échangèrent une accolade.

James sourit à son tour parce qu'il détestait lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés, et d'un coup il se sentit beaucoup mieux, c'était si bon d'avoir la capacité de pardonner, surtout à ceux que l'on aimait le plus au monde.

A cette pensée, il se tourna à nouveau vers Lily et fut surpris de remarquer que celle-ci le regardait intensément. Son cœur s'accéléra et il resta comme pétrifié. Finalement, elle lui fit un petit sourire et se leva. Lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, les trois garçons avaient les yeux fixés sur elle.

Lily s'arrêta devant eux, les toisa chacun leur tour, puis finalement se concentra sur Sirius. Elle fronça les sourcils puis, d'un coup, elle leva la main pour le gifler. James attrapa sa main au vol, l'empêchant de justesse d'atteindre son but.

- Lily…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, lui criant silencieusement de la lâcher.

- James, laisse la me frapper si elle veut, de toute façon j'aurais mérité que chacun d'entre vous réagisse comme elle.

Sa voix était si pleine de remord que le cœur de James se serra encore plus fort, son ami n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si faible et même Lily oublia de renouveler son geste. A la place de cela, elle eut un hoquet de sanglot et s'effondra en larmes. James eut à peine le temps de la retenir par la main qu'il tenait et de la prendre dans ses bras.

James fut heureux de constater que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle le laisser s'occuper d'elle et il la serra fortement contre lui.

**A suivre...**


	7. Douleur

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 7 : Douleur**

_James, 16 ans._

_Poudlard, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame…_

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils se regardaient tous les deux, longtemps sûrement, parce qu'il en avait presque des crampes, mais il ne céderait pas, jamais ! Il y avait plus que sa propre fierté en jeu, et c'est pour cela qu'il continuait à supporter son regard sans ciller.

Il savait que lui non plus n'allait pas flancher facilement, leur combat durait depuis bien trop longtemps et James avait le pressentiment que tout allait se jouer ce soir, dans ce regard, dans les mots qu'ils prononceraient, et dans les gestes qu'ils feraient.

Gagner, il fallait qu'il gagne ! Mais Severus Rogue était très fort, il avait la même hargne que lui, le même prix à payer pour une défaite, la même douleur…

- Laisse là tranquille, Rogue. Elle ne veut plus te voir !

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage pâle du jeune homme, il se redressa un peu et croisa les bras.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire te regarde, Potter.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Lily est mon amie !

Cette fois-ci, Severus éclata de rire, un rire froid qui fit frissonner James de tout son corps.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Potter. Elle te déteste !

Sa rage le fit trembler, il avait envie de lui faire payer ses mots, ses mots qui l'avait blessé, tant parce qu'ils avaient été prononcé par lui, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement faux…

Bien sûr les rapports entre les deux gryffondors étaient plus cordiaux, mais ce n'étaient pas encore aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Lily ne l'insultait plus, le saluait, riait parfois avec lui, mais rien de bien plus personnel, et lui, et bien il était toujours autant amoureux d'elle.

- Mais moi je l'aime !

Ses mots avaient claqués dans le couloir vide, se répercutant sur les parois, faisant voyager l'écho dans toute la pièce. Il avait crié, hurlé presque, et Rogue le fixait avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, une étincelle qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Peux tu en dire autant ?

- Je perds mon temps !

En disant cela, le Serpentard se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Répond !

Rogue hésita, puis finalement se retourna pour lui faire face de nouveau. Pendant un instant, James douta qu'il réponde et serra un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je l'aime autant que je te hais !

James accusa le coup, baissa son arme et soupira. Il connaissait cette douleur, c'était aussi la sienne, et c'est ça qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt… il eut un peu pitié de lui.

- Elle ne t'aimera jamais, Rogue.

Il avait dit ça sans animosité, il ne pouvait que comprendre, et ce n'était pas de la jalousie mal placée, mais la pure vérité, et le manque de réaction de son adversaire le conforta dans sa réflexion.

Le Serpentard le regarda longuement, le fixant de ses prunelles d'ébène puis se détourna, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte.

- Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, elle m'a déjà aimé…Peux-tu en dire autant, Potter ?

Il eut un dernier ricanement et sortit.

Jamais, James n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un.

**A suivre…**


	8. Soupçons

_**Note d'auteur**__ Salut à tous, juste un mot pour vous dire que je pense bientôt commencer la partie 2. _

_J'ai toujours pensé que se serait celui de Sirius, mais j'hésite avec Rogue. Avez-vous une préférence entre les deux ? Ou un autre, (Rémus, Peter, Lily ?). Dites moi, après tout c'est vous qui lisez !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews : __**Catherine Broke, Lily-P0tter, Mlle Toppy**__ et je salue bien sûr le retour de ma frangine __**(Line Weasley)**__ sur ffnet !!! Wahou !! _

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 8 : Soupçons**

_James, 17 ans_

_Poudlard, Tour de Gyffondor…_

James sortit de la tour de Gryffondor en râlant, il était encore en retard et il allait encore avoir une retenue. Il se demandait parfois si avant sa sortie de l'école, il n'allait pas obtenir le record de retenues jamais égalé jusque là. Il soupira, puis finalement se ravisa, Sirius serait toujours premier dans cette catégorie.

Il prit les escaliers du hall principal pour se rendre aux cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut trois silhouettes et fut surpris d'en reconnaître une. De loin, James identifia Peter à son incroyable chevelure blonde et bouclée et sa petite taille.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les deux autres, Rogue et Yaxley. Il accéléra le pas, son ami avait peut-être des problèmes.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, James fut étonné de constater qu'ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion. Peter se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux deux autres, il ne pu savoir de quoi parlait les trois étudiants, car ils s'aperçurent de sa présence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, Peter tout va bien ?

Le Gryffondor sembla effrayé.

- De quoi tu te mêle Potter ?

James se tourna vers Yaxley, le fusillant du regard.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole, Yaxley !

- C'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui viens nous interrompre, je te signale !

Rogue resta étonnamment silencieux et se contenta de fixer James d'un air ennuyé.

- Peter ?

Son ami regarda fixement ses chaussures, semblant désirer être ailleurs.

- Je…

- Aller vient, on s'en va.

Rogue fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre, Yaxley sembla hésiter, fixant James d'un regard noir, puis céda à la pression un peu plus insistante du brun.

- Petitgrow, n'oublie pas notre accord !

Les deux Serpentard disparurent au détour du couloir et James se retourna vers son ami.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

Peter avait de toute évidence retrouvé la parole. James hocha de la tête et ils se remirent en marche.

- C'est quoi cet accord, Queudvert ?

Peter se mit à trembler.

- Ils t'ont menacé ?

- Non !

- Alors ?

Son ami baissa les yeux.

- C'est rien…

- Peter…

- James, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul !

- Mais tu es notre ami !

Peter lui fit un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Sirius peux se défendre tout seul ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui oserait se frotter à lui ?

Peter approuva.

- Et Remus ?

- Remus est préfet, c'est évident.

- Et moi ?

James resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre à son ami. Il avait toujours pensé que Peter était trop gentil et un peu trop naïf. Il avait donc prit sur lui de le protéger et jusqu'à cet instant, il avait toujours cru que c'était pour son bien.

- Je veux prendre ma vie en main, faire mes choix et ne devoir rien à personne !

James prit sur lui de ne pas avoir l'air vexé.

- Je veux réussir à faire quelque chose de bien par moi-même, tu comprends ?

Les deux gryffondor se fixèrent pendant un instant, James remarqua une étincelle étrange dans les yeux de son ami et il soupira.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Peter se tourna vers James.

- Comment va Lily ?

Les mauvaises pensées de James s'envolèrent, et il sentit un doux sourire naitre sur son visage. L'image de la rouquine se forma dans sa tête et son cœur se réchauffa. Il oublia pourquoi il se trouvait là et pourquoi il en voulait un peu à Peter et surtout ce qui l'avait inquiété plus tôt, ce mystérieux accord qu'avait conclut Peter avec les Serpentard.

James ne pensait qu'à Lily et aux minutes qui la séparaient encore de lui.

**A suivre...**


	9. Alliance

_**Note d'auteur : **__Bonjour, oui ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû finir cette histoire, mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut ! En ce moment j'ai un peu de temps et surtout des idées qui viennent et fusent à profusion dans mon cerveau ! Ne soyez donc pas étonné de me revoir bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire ! Certainement sur les enfants de nos héros ! Bon ben il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**Eclats de Maraudeur**

_Partie 1 : James Potter_

**Chapitre 9 : Alliance**

_James, 17 ans_

_Poudlard, Salle Commune Gryffondor…_

James colla un peu plus sa tête contre le vitrail froid, il contemplait la pleine lune. Se serait la dernière fois, leur dernière fois à Poudlard… Il se sentit un peu nostalgique.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une tête se posa délicatement contre son dos. Il ne sursauta pas, il sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Sois prudent.

Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sur l'anneau à son annulaire et une vive chaleur inonda son corps. Il avait été surpris par sa fougue et son empressement, elle l'avait si longuement repoussé toutes ces années qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se montre prudente envers leur relation.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard à travers le vitrail rouge et or, malgré l'obscurité il distingua ses yeux verts. Il se tourna complètement afin de la prendre totalement dans ses bras. Elle enfouie sa tête contre son torse et il la serra fort contre lui, humant l'odeur délicieuse du jasmin se dégageant de ses cheveux.

Il se dégagea au bout d'un moment, et elle le fixa de nouveau. James ressentait toujours autant d'émotions en soutenant son regard d'émeraude. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser et elle ne protesta pas.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

- Je t'attends.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Hors de question, ça risque de prendre toute la nuit.

Lily eut une moue irritée qui l'amusa. Il leva sa main pour caresser son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait des années qu'on fait ça.

- Comme si c'était une bonne raison !

- Lily…

Cette fois, se fut lui qui eut l'impression de faire une expression étrange car elle lui sourit soudainement et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Sois prudent. Répéta t-elle.

- Comme toujours !

Ils se séparèrent et James gagna l'entrée de la salle commune. Il se retourna pour faire un dernier geste à Lily et sortit en hâte, il était en retard.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée du passage débouchant sur la cabane hurlante il tomba sur Sirius et Peter qui l'attendait.

- T'es en retard Cornedrue.

- Je sais.

Un bruit déchirant se fit entendre un peu plus loin, ça avait commencé. Comme d'habitude le regard de Sirius se fit plus sombre et le teint de Peter un peu plus pâle.

- Allons-y. Déclara James.

Et comme toutes les nuits de pleines lunes depuis 4 ans, un rat, un chien, un cerf et un loup jouèrent ensemble dans le parc, comme de bon vieux amis.

Au petit matin, James retrouva Lily endormie sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Discrètement, il se glissa à ses cotés et la serra contre lui. Elle bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux un court instant.

- Tu es rentré.

Il sourit.

- Tu es resté !

Elle referma les yeux, satisfaite.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Murmura t-elle.

Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et James ne tarda pas et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Jamais sa vie ne lui avait semblé aussi parfaite qu'en cet instant.

**A suivre...**


End file.
